Magical Torture
by KisaandYaoiBoyKenta
Summary: After a confusing encounter in the library, Draco and Harry try to figure out what is making the one time enemys fall for each other (SLASH)
1. Confusion Ambience

Wow I didnt write a songfic! Its a conspiracy!  
  
Anyways heres the lowdown... Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy slashiness... my first HP fics so dont sue me if I go way over OOC  
  
Disclaimer: Must we always go throught this, ya'll know I dont own the shit!  
  
Magical Tourture  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Confusion Ambience"  
  
~Harry's POV~  
  
He's emotionless as ususual, sitting underneath a tree outside,lazily scribbling on a sheet of parchment. The sky is overcast with the greyness of rainclouds. Such a demeaning and stonecold scene. So perfect considering that I'm speaking of Draco Malfoy.Why I am even looking out the window at him is beyond me. Prehaps it's the fact that he's the only student besides I who is outside of the great hall at supper time? I hadn't been feeling particularly hungry today so I decided to go over to the library and finish up some research for a Potions project. Thats when I glanced out the window and saw Malfoy. I guess what really gets me is that he's alone. He usually has his bodyguards,Crabbe and Goyle, around him. I suppose the goons are stuffing their faces,bleh. I turn my attention off Malfoy to set my supplies down on the table but when I turn back to check,he is gone.Shrugging, I look back at my pile of materials, or should I say lackthereof. My stuff is missing! I look around for them but to no avail. They seem to have just up and gone. I scratch the back of my head in confusion untill I hear an evil chuckle come from the direction of the farthest bookshelve from me. I walk causiously to it and look down the shadowy, narrow aisle. I see a partially exposed sillouhete far in the back.  
  
"Hello,Potter" Comes the inmistakable voice of Malfoy."Looking for these?" He tosses a package of my homework to me in which I catch and place on a nearby empty shelf.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, not in the mood for one of his ceremonious mockings.  
  
Another chuckle emits from him. I raise my brow and slowly start walking twards him."What?"I'm close enough to see him, evil grin and all. I repeat my first question. "What do you want?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He asks cooly.  
  
What is he up to? "Of course I do!" I reply aggitated. "I'm not in the mood for your gam-" My final word is interupted by Malfoy rather roughly grabbing me and slamming me into the wall that he once was leaning against.My glasses fly off my nose and land with a faint "tck" on the floor.I feel his lips push against my own and I struggle to get free of him.I twist and turn but finally give up, I'm subdued.  
  
It seems he realizes this, his kiss becomes softer,more passionate. And I feel a tad more comfortable. I must have hit my head harder then I thought! His grip lightens slightly and I make no attempt to move. It's like my body and my brain are arguing and so far body is winning. My hands affectionately wrap around his lower arms. He slowly slides his arms around my waist, beneath my robe, and brushes his thumbs up under my shirt, making me shudder inspite of myself at the,even if its miniscule, skin-to-skin contact. Damn my adolecent hormones, damn them to hell!  
  
Then he breaks the kiss and wispers against my trembling lips. "I want you, Potter." And with that he turns and leaves the library as kids start filtering in to do thier own studying. And I'm left feeling confused and quite, even if it's unwillingly, aroused.  
  
*~~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So shall I write more? Yes? No? Tell me! 


	2. Sadism is Fun

Thanks for the expansive reviews! ^.^ Okay, I couldn't resist putting a song in! Its a habit!  
  
Magical Torture  
  
Chapter 2   
  
"Sadism is fun"  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
//You enjoyed doing that, didn't you?// The little voice in the back of my head taunts. A smirk crosses my lips in agreement. I walk up the staircase twards the Slytherin common room. I have to admit, having the infamous Harry Potter trembling below me is very incredibly hot,-very-. An evil chuckle emits from me as I give the password and enter the room. Half of my house is in the common room and (after saying a few "hello's") upon further inspection of the dormatory I find that the other half is most likely in the library or outside.  
  
Sighing gratefuly, I plop on my bed and draw my curtians closed. I love my privacy, I can't help but feel a bit sorry for Potter, always with his endless congregation of gryfindors.Hn, I -know- for a fact that he is a Slytherin at heart. He had admitted it to his little friends in the hallway in our first year, and he had somehow convinced the old hat to put him in Gryfindor. I don't see why he hasn't seen the reasoning behind my acidic teasing these last seven years. Which is my disappointment in him. I was really hoping to be in the same house as him.  
  
Well, no use in dwelling in the past right? I fetch the parchment I was writting on before out of the inside pocket of my robe. Unfolding it and spreading it out on my bed, I look over its contents which is a song I've written. Or should I say, have been writting ever since my first year here. Mind you it isn't my first try, I've written and rewritten it so many times I lost count but I think this is my favorite version.  
  
I wish I could take away all this pain  
  
But in the end it's all that keeps me sain  
  
Considering that you like to take my words for something other then what they are,  
  
Considering that I am the only one you could trust so far  
  
All your friends say I'm not good news  
  
Did you ever stop to think that maybe they're the reason you feel so abused?  
  
Open your eyes, I know your not stupid.  
  
But sometimes I don't understand why you let everyone treat you like a kid.  
  
Cause I know theres even more to you then there seems  
  
I know that you are more then the cover I've seen  
  
And it hurts me to see the granted you get taken for.  
  
But the fact that I've hurt you too,pains me even more.  
  
I wish I could erase everything I've ever said  
  
But in the end,it's your reaction I dread.  
  
Confused because I've never felt this way  
  
Or Confused by what you might say.  
  
I just think this says everything I can't. But the thing is I don't even know who I'm writting it for. //Yes you do...// the little voice says, //you just won't admit it// Shut up brain... //you know I'm right Draco//...No I dont! //Isn't it obvious?! Your song? Your KISS? This undying obssession with him? You love him! Admit it!//  
  
"SHUT UP!" I yell out loud.  
  
"Um, Draco?" Came a voice from the doorway of the dormatory. "Who are ya talkin' to mate?"  
  
Draco's cheeks flushed red in embarassment. "Myself..." he groaned as he flopped onto his pillow and his brain seemed to grin, knowing it had won.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whee! I'm so psyched by all the reviews I got! *huggles all reveiwers* THANKIES! heehe... ^.^... oh yea I wrote the song! It kinda sucks but I think it fits in okay. anyways... tell me if I shall continue? Bye! 


	3. Inevitable Denile

Thanks for reviews! ^_^! I even added a special bounus since you guys have given me 15 reviews! Expect to see my 2nd fave HP slash couple in here! you can thank my brother Kenta for suggesting it!  
  
Magical Torture Chapter 3 "Inevitable Denile"  
  
~Harry's POV~ I sit at the table at breakfast the next day very quietly. Not that anyone notices much. Ron is busy talking to a sixth year girl, Kisa Kimodori, about the Japanese Quidditch team and Hermione is reading a book. I sigh looking at my empty plate. I'm not feeling very hungry lately. // Or maybe your just "hungry" for something else// I mentally tell my consious to sod off untill I realize that -other- parts of me are agreeing with it. How come everytime I think of Draco now I get,um, -excited-? I cannot actually be,well, gay, can I? I shake that thought off as soon as it comes . Of course not! right?  
  
*~*  
  
I decide to go visit my godfather,Sirius, during lunch. He's been staying in Hogwarts for a bit, thanks to the help of the faculty and i'm glad to have him living this close just incase. This is a "just incase" scenario. I can always confide in him for everything. I make my way through the corridors quickly. I'm not supposed to visit Sirius during school hours but this is an emergency! I stop in front of his room and try to turn the door handle but it's locked which is odd since he usually leaves it open. Curiosity gets the best of me and I peek through the keyhole. I blush at the sight before me. Sirus is lyning on his back on the sofa with Remus Lupin ontop of him. They're both in a passionate liplock, thier hands moving around eachothers bodies. Remus is fully clothed whereas my godfather is missing his shirt and by the looks of it, Remus enjoys it very much.They break the kiss and Remus sits up only to slip his own shirt off before he kisses Sirus again. I stand up. That definately wasn't what I was expecting to see.I can't seem to digest the fact that he's gay but, this might actually work to my advantage. Yea, if Sirius is gay then he must know what I'm going through. *~* "Hey Harry!" I hear a voice from behind me. I'm walking around the campus still thinking. I tried doing my assigned work but to no avail. My brain is just over crowded at the moment. I turn to see who had called and find Remus jogging up to me. A memory of earlier today flashes in my mind and in turn causes my voice to squeek when I greet him. "hELlo Remus!" He looks at me funny. "Are you feeling alright? Your voice is giveing out." "I'm fINe.." my voice gives again. He looks at me a little longer and then speaks. "There's something bothering you, Harry. I can tell." I stare at him this time, trying to convince him I'm fine but I finally give in. "Okay, so I DO have a few things on my mind. Theyre nothing,really." //liar// Shaddup... "Harry," Remus smirks. "Anything a teenager has on his mind is never 'little'." I'm a seventh year for crying out loud! When are they gonna stop using my age against me?! I sigh, knowing I've been trapped. "So, whats wrong?" I clear my throat and look at his face. "I... I think I'm gay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? whaddya think? I know it's short but aren't you happy my bro suggested the Remus/Sirius thingy?! *hugs my big bro* Thankies Kenta!  
  
Kenta: Um... Kisa... I.NEED.TO.BREATHE! *gags* 


	4. Hormones are a Bitch

Whee! Thankies for all the wonderful reviews! oh yea... Kenta says he luvs ya too! ^.- This chapter is gonna be a 2 parter meaning MULTI-POV's Mwahahahahaha! n.n; Um, prehaps I should start the chappie?  
  
Magical Torture Chapter 4 "The Truth Hurts, Literally"  
  
~Lupin's POV~  
  
I stood in shock at the words Harry just uttered to me. Did I hear him right? I watched as his eyes began to water, but never let thoes tears fall. Oh my god, how long has he kept this inside him? The emotions running through him must be terrifying,of course I wouldn't know. When I relized I was gay it had been through Sirius. I had someone there with me, I can't imagine how this must be for a teenager. He looks so pleadingly at me. I feel so sorry for him, I pull him into a big hug just as he bursts out crying.  
  
"Shh, Harry," I say trying to calm him down. "It's all right."  
  
He gulps trying to control himself, but still sobs in my arms. Poor kid.  
  
"Harry, it's alright! You know, I'm gay too." I say, trying anything to keep him from passing out.  
  
" I-I know.."  
  
"Wha-?" I ask incrediously.  
  
"I... saw.. you and Sirius...earlier."  
  
A deep red blush instantly flushes across my face. I've forgotten that Harry makes usual visits to Sirius. Well, this is quite an interesting moment.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I stare out the same window Potter had been looking at me through. My gaze is fixed on Lupin and Potter hugging in the sideyard.Harry, erm I mean, Potter seems to be crying. Hm, I wonder what could be wrong with him? He looks really upset. I shrug off this wierd feeling rising within me and look down at my Astronomy homework, Plotting the constellations in the western hemisphere, whoohoo... There are a few others in the library as well, including that mudblood Granger and Weasley. They seem to be very cozy with eachother. Then they lean in and share a very ligh kiss before going back to ther own work.Very cozy indeed,heh. I suddenly feel this tingle of jealousy inside. God why is my body betraying me like this?! I was supossed to intimidated him, not fall in- no. I will not say it! //go on, Draco... you know its true// Dont you start brain! // You'll feel a lot better if you just say it// No... //Say it!// I- I can't... // You love him// I start to tremble as my emotions go into overdrive. "I..." I murmmer so only I can hear. "I love Harry Potter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oooOOOooo! I really like this chapter,(even though it's still incredibly short) especially embarassing the crap outta Lupin! Hehehe...  
  
Kenta: Thats not very nice Kisa...  
  
oh you know you enjoyed it... by the way... Kenta is the person who thought up the idea of Draco having a fight with hisself... he's a good little muse! *gives him a doggie treat*  
  
Kenta: you are one cruel, cruel human being, sis... -.- 


	5. Sing Your Pathetic Heart Out,Punk

*comes back from being glomped and kissed* Wheehoo! *big grin*  
  
Magical Torture Chapter 5 "Sing your pathetic problems away,Punk"  
  
~Draco POV~  
  
I seem to be in quite the writing mood today. I guess I need someway to vent the new liberation inside of me. I don't know how to react to this. I'm partially happy I can admit this to myself but I'm broody because I know Harry doesn't feel the same. I mean, did you see the look on his face in the library?! The guy was terrified. God, I feel like such an idiot! So here I sit in the Slytherin Common Room alone, while everyone else is downstairs eatting supper. I dont seem to be hungry at all,even if I've skiped 5 meals in the past 2 days. I look down at the newest song I've written, a little more angsty then the other I suppose but can you blame me? It would be a pretty kick ass song if I had some music.  
  
"Hey, nice piece of work there Draco." a voice comes from behind me. I jump and turn my head around to see a sixth year boy standing behind me reading my paper and chewing on and apple. He has black hair with bleached and dark green lined bangs, blue and green speckled eyes. His right ear, lip,tounge, left eyebrow and, from what I remember seeing in the dorm when he was changing clothes, bellybutton are pierced. His fingernails are painted their usual shade of black. His wrists are decorated with a black and green sweatband on the right and black and green plastic loop things on the left. Also on his left middle finger is a ring that has an emerald stone set into 2 snakes wrapping around it. The only thing that keeps him from going to see Dumbledore about his dress code is the fact that he wears the uniform, even if it is a tad bit more baggy then it needs to be.  
  
"Kenta!" I yell his name, " You scared the bloody hell out of me!"  
  
He smirks, "thats what the gods put me here for, mate" His voice drips of an australian accent, where as his sister's, whos a gryffindor, is so light you barely notice it. I roll my eyes. Kenta's always been a really good frined of mine, even more so then Crabbe or Goyle, even if he is a year younger.  
  
"So," he says taking another bite of his apple. "This a song then?"  
  
I look down at the piece of parchment. "It would be if I had some music."  
  
"I see." Oh crap, he's got that 'Kenta's got and idea' look on him.  
  
He rushes off to the dormatory and after a few minutes he comes out,grinning like a villige idiot, carrying a stringed instrument. He plops down next to me on the sofa. I look from him to the instrument and back.  
  
"Its a guitar." Kenta says. "My bro got it for m'birthday over last summer" He takes a thin plastic object and runs it over the strings, the guitar in turn relays a very addictive tune as he moves his fingers around on the neck of it.  
  
After a few moments, he stops and looks at me. "How 'bout we give that song of yours a go?"  
  
I blush. "I don't sing really well." I admit,even though I really haven't tried before.  
  
"come on Drake!" he's the only person I let call me that. " Its just us here."  
  
"Alright." I give in. "but if you tell anyone..."  
  
"not a word,mate"  
  
And then he began strumming the guitar. I waited for a good spot before adding my vocals, which I come to find, sound quite well.  
  
"Be what you wanna be, see what you wanna see, you're going to anyway. Take what you need from me, all that you'll ever be is something so crazy. And you can find another side to be on if you wish you can. Or you can choose the other way cause it is right there in your hands. And you can mistake it for anything that you want, and you can erase it with everything you're on. You're so lazy, you're so crazy, you got me crazy in my head. What you're wasting is what you're chasing and its right there in your hands. And you can mistake it for anything that you want, and you can erase it with everything that you're on. Cause you're greater than but less than what you are. Cause you're greater than but less than what you come from. Oh no, oh no, time is on his knees. And you can mistake it for anything that you want, and you can erase it with everything that you're on. Cause you're greater than but less than what you are. Cause you're greater than but less than you come from. Oh no, oh no, time is on his knees."  
  
We finish the song. Kenta had even added his own voice making the entire song incredible. We just sit there in the aftermath knowing we just created a masterpiece. After a couple of minutes of silence, Kenta speaks up.  
  
"Whee! Let's do that again!"  
  
We both burst out laughing. The song did have quite the adrinaline rush to it. And the fact that our parts were so perfectly on time without any que was even more astounding. I look at Kenta, who is smiling and looking out the window at the night school. The cresent moon reflects in his eyes and that same celestial body casts an irredecent glow on his face. He's beautiful, no doubt. Not as beautiful as Harry but, knowing that Kenta is bisexual, I would have a better chace with him even if my first love is Harry. Kenta glances at me. "What?" I race to make up my mind and I do. "Kenta, will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kisa: Dum Dum Dum... My bro begged and pleaded to have this twist so i did it for him since i didnt get him a birthday present this year  
  
Kenta: *gushes*  
  
Kisa: i think he likes it.. by the way... the song they sung was by Saliva and its called Greater then less then...  
  
Kenta: You must review so She'll add more! 


	6. Breakage part1

This one is set up songfic style. I cant help it.Think of the song as Harry's POV. It's cool that way.  
  
Magical Torture Chapter 6 (part one) "Breakage" *Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again* Harry stands in the shower of the boy's bathroom. It was well past 12 am but he doesn't care. He needs somewhere to think and be alone. Flashes of what happened in the library mixed with the advice he'd recived from Lupin earlier flood his mind. ((A/N:I know ppl are gonna be pissed about me not including that part but just bear with it)) //Draco's hands had been everywhere at once,each sending electric currents soaring through his blood.\\ "So, it's Draco Malfoy then? It always is either your best friend or your worst enemy." //Pushed up against the cool stone wall,feeling so vulnerable, feeling so good\\ "Did you like it?" //He wanted Draco too\\ "You should just tell him,Harry." He shakes himself out of the reverie. Away from the fantasy that was consuming him. Looking down he sees the result of his memories. 'Prehaps' he thinks as he reaches down to relive his erotica driven erection. 'If I just tell him, this'll all stop." *You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
(Unless i try to start again)* They hear him at night,whimpering.But his dormmates don't say a thing. They just think of it as a reoccuring nightmare, nothing to be conserned about considering it must be the result of his truamatizations. As long as his dreams stay dreams and only effect him they don't care.He can deal with it on his own. *I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cause inside i realize  
  
That i'm the one confused* He walks down the staircase twards the Great Hall confidently. In a few moments he will get this all off his chest and his world would stop falling appart. But when he reached the bottom,his spirits plunge. Standing right next to the staircase is Draco Malfoy with his arms wrapped around the neck of another boy.Both are in a very sweet passionate kiss. Harry feels a familiar stinging behind his eyes as he hears Draco moan into the kiss and the older boy pulls him closer. He can't take it anymore and quickly runs outside into the morning rainstorm, leaving the two snogging boy's behind. *I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why i have to scream  
  
I don't know why i instigate  
  
And say what i don't mean* "NO!" He screams at the blackened skies, wishing it was Draco. " HE'S MINE!..." Tears stream down his face. "I LOVE HIM!!!!!!! I FUCKING LOVE HIM!" His hands form fists as he falls to his knees in the muddy grass. "WHY! WHY YOU STUPID BASTARD!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!!!!!" His tears mix with rain and fall to his hands where they mix with the blood that comes from digging his nails into his palms and then they finally join in mud below. "I...I HATE YOU!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I H-HATE YOU!!!!!!" With that he let the sobs wrack over his body, feeling the last bit of him wash away with his blood soaked tears. *I don't know how i got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So i'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oooOOOooo... what will mister potter do to "break the habit"?... we'll just have to see in part 2! 


	7. Interlude of Sense

I havent updated in forever.Blame Kenta. He's a terrible muse. This is going to be the result of listening to too much XJapan,Yoko Kanno,Shakkazombie and Drama of Japan. o.o  
  
Kenta: Thats like J-Rock,J-Pop,J-Rap and J-Tech....  
  
I need a hobby.  
  
Magical Torture  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Interlude of Sense  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
Somethings not right. I have this feeling that something is going to happen. I can't describe it. It's been haunting me all afternoon. I think Kenta feels it too. He looks at me as we walk through the halls, headed for the library. I see a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?"  
  
I nod. "Yea, I'm fine." God I'm such a freakin' liar. I think he knows it too. He looks at me a little longer before turning back to walk through the door. I follow him in bu then we separate to go look for the differnt books we need.   
  
As I walk by a window I notice its raining outside. Storming more appropriatly. Lightning crashes followed enevitably by thunder. Its a loud clap that makes the whole room shake. I don't think I've seen it this bad before. I continue on to get the book I need.  
  
I can't concentrate. This feeling won't go away. I keep sensing it and it hurts. A sharp pain twisting inside me. I bite my lower lip, keeping myself from screaming. Its like someone just rammed a train into my stomache. I close my eyes to try and push this feeling away. Big mistake.  
  
Images play in my minds eye. Like a silent movie, I see Harry scream but I can't tell what about. Theres a darkness all around him. He's soaking wet. There's blood in his hands, I cringe. The image flashes to him standing in a grassy area in a storm. Is it the storm going on now? His robes are gone and hes just stands in his pants and white shirt. His eyes flash a glare at me. Then he takes the blade that he's been holding and thrusts it into his abdomen.   
  
"NO!" I scream, my eyes flying open. I ignore the pain in my stomache and the startled callings from my classmates and professors. I run outside.  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Kenta: Well that was ubber short...  
  
Kisa: Har har... you are fired from being my muse...  
  
Kenta: ;.;  
  
Kisa: From now on my muse will be my music... especially Linkin Park and Placebo  
  
Kenta: That means more songs are going to be flung into the story?  
  
Kisa: Yessh!  
  
Kenta: Dear god.... 


End file.
